Incredible Farts!
by FluffinFly
Summary: When Violet and Mrs. Incredible are home alone, things are gonna get a little gassy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is yet another RP I did with my good friend Newmu, which I tweaked and changed into more of a story format! I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope you're looking forward to more in the future!_

Helen Parr was observing her butt in the mirror, seeing how big and round it was, sighing because she knew it had only gotten bigger. Meanwhile. Violet was in her room on her phone, her stomach on the bed and her feet in the air, her thick bubble butt having a prominent presence in her black tights. Her hair was down and kind of messy, as it was the summer, so she didn't have to doll herself up for some boy.

Helen and Violet were the only ones in the house because Bob and Dash had gone out for some father-son time. Soon enough, Helen and Violet would be having some mother-daughter time.

Helen turned herself around, bent over, and did several different poses in the mirror while pridefully looking at her butt in the tall mirror.

"These white pants barely fit me anymore, and they're already stretched out, like I am!" Helen giggled to herself. It was true; they were barely keeping themselves together when put against the pressure of her giant cheeks. Suddenly, she felt a rumble in her stomach. Knowing what that means, she bent forward, put her hands on her butt, and squished her plump butt cheeks together.

PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTT!

Her big fart that followed not only made her butt jiggle and vibrate like crazy, but it could be heard (and smelled) throughout the whole house in mere seconds. Helen fanned the rotten fumes as much as possible, even stretching her arms to make sure the stench would leave sooner. The mirror in the room was fogged up from the sheer warmth of it.

Violet could hear the loud butt blast from her room, all the way down the hall. Violet knew what the sound was, but still wanted to compliment her mom on her impressive gas. She hopped out of bed, started down the hall and walked towards her mom's room, before a thick fog of stink hit Violet's nose like a brick wall. "Phew! Dang, mom." Violet said to herself as she walked down the hallway more, fanning her nose.

Violet had been living with her mom's wicked gas all her life. Ever since she was little, Helen had been ripping ass like a second super power. Violet can recount several times of enduring her mom's stink, from long hot-boxed car rides to taking a bath and being unexpectedly visited by her mom's gas. Maybe that's why she doesn't like taking baths? Her mom kept it playful, but man, did it stink, and Violet always forgot how much so, until she was forcefully reminded.

Violet opened her mother's bedroom, a wave of gas pouring out as the source of the stink was opened to rest of the house. "Mom? Was that YOU?" She said with a happy "surprised" expression. She liked to humor her mom; make her feel good about her gas.

"Yes it was!" Helen said in response, shaking her butt at her daughter, before looking up at her over her shoulder with a smile. "Nice, huh?"

"Very nice! I could hear your fart all the way down the hall!" Violet said, pointing down the hall with her thumb. "I wish I could rip em' that big..." Violet said, turning her head and looking at her petite booty, releasing a small fart "BRRRRBT!" Violet sighed in disappointment at her gas, "My farts are always so small compared to yours!"

Helen walked over to Violet, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Oh, they'll be big someday! Especially when you get a butt like mine. Then you can rip ones like _this_!" Helen closed one eye, and lifted a thick leg, using Violet as leverage.

PPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!

Mrs. Incredible's rotund butt shook vigorously, as if it was made of rubber (which it might as well have been, due to her stretchy, flexible body.)

"Woo! That stinks!" Violet said, fanning her button nose. "Here, let me try!" Violet bent over and stuck her ass and tongue out, before straining femininely. "BRRRTBTTTT!" Violet's fart shook her butt just a bit, and permeated the room with a stronger stench than that of her gassy mother's outbursts. "Dang, still not there ye- WOAH." Violet said, her sentence being cut off by getting a whiff of her own brand as a wide smile grew on her face.

"No, THAT stinks! Phew!" Helen giggled, plugging her nose to avoid smelling her daughter's strong gas. "What you lack in bark, you certainly make up for in bite. Damn Violet!" She said, impressed with her daughter's gaseous abilities. "Now check out this bark!" she then stretched her body so she could look directly at her own gassy ass, barely pushing at all. PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFTT! "Oh my gosh! I didn't notice before that it jiggled that much!" Helen said, a wide grin on her face from surprise.

"It really does! Must be partially because of your toned booty!" Violet laughed, then realizing a question she had. "Hey mom? Do you have a certain technique to make your farts so big and loud?" Violet asked, curious. Her mom thought for a moment. "Well, like I said before, a lot of it comes from having a thicker butt. Besides that, a big part is focusing your attention to the fart itself, like so!" Helen said, bending over, her booty facing a curtain in the room. "PPRRRBBBBBRRPPPBBBTTRTRRTTT!"

A long, bassy, 4 second fart blasted out of her ass, fluttering the window curtain wildly from the force and power of her fart. Helen sighed, and stood herself back up before facing Violet with a smile, fanning her warm gas away from her even-warmer butt. "And then there's also diet changes and all that junk, but honestly Vi, you have the ability to release big farts in you already! You are MY daughter, after all!"

"Really? No way! Okay, I'm gonna try!" Violet said excitedly, squatting a little bit and scrunching up her face in focus. "Okay, now concentrate, and just let it all out. Put all of your energy towards releasing that fart!" Helen said calmly. Violet nodded at her mother, closing her eyes to relax and focus. Suddenly, she felt it. The pressure built up so quick, it caught her by surprise! Causing her to lose her hold on her concentration, thereby releasing the biggest fart of her life.

PPRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRPPPBBBTTRTRRTTT!

Violet's eyes rolled back in pleasure as her reeking fart blasted out of her large ass, stretching her poor panties, which were now forever permeated with Violet's natural, putrid stench. Violet sighed in relief. "That felt sooooo good~" she said, throwing her head back in bliss.

Helen fanned Violet's fumes. "Nice work! Practice will only make that better. How do you think I got so good? Not to mention having you, Dash and Jack-Jack! Being a mother will do this to you! Just wait." She retracted her body back to normal and then bent over all the way over to having her upper body between her legs, squeezing and spreading her large "rubber" rump. "Bombs away!" PPPPPPPPBBBRRRRBRBRRRRBRBRRBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPRFTTTPRPRPRRPFRFFFFPFPFFFPFFPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPFPFFFFFFFPPPPPTTT! POOOT! She farted in Violet's face, blasting her long black hair back, Violet could see her mother's anus stretch through her pants, appearing like a bulge in her butt crack, then like a ring between her farts and when her farts ended.

Violet's hair was fizzled out and blown back as she was coughing from the rotten stink of her mother's gas. "Woah _cough cough_ that was _cough_ strong." Violet fanned her face in a attempt to dissipate her mother's stink, but to no avail. Helen retracted herself back to her normal stance, folding her arms with a proud smirk. "Top that!" She said, shaking her booty at Violet before giving it a light smack. Violet collected herself and turned towards her mother. "Well if you want to play with powers, try this on for size!" Violet turned around and created a force field bubble, trapping her mother inside with her butt sticking into the bubble. "Might wanna hold your breath!" Violet grinned slyly as she bent over, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes tight, doing what her mother taught her before releasing her barrage. "rrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRPPTTBBBBBBBBPPPPPTPPTPTPBBBBPPPPPBBBTBTBTBTBBTBBBTBBRBTBBBBBBBBBB!"

The rotten smog quickly filled the bubble, blowing Mrs incredible back against the bubble, which Violet responded to by making her bubble smaller to get her mom closer to her butt. "Ahhh~ How's it smellin' in there?" Violet said cockily.

Helen coughed on the thick, rotten stench, not able to use her hands to plug her nose or cover her mouth. Her daughter's gas was blasting her directly in her face and nose, as the bubble had gotten so small, she was unable to move from her all-fours position. "Oh my _cough cough_ god! _cough_ You _cough_ let _cough_ me out _cough_ now!" She was unable to speak much, coughing too much on Violet's gas that she was forced to breathe, banging on her forcefield, which proved futile. She was at her own daughter's mercy.

"What was that mom? I couldn't hear you!" Violet said, knowing full-well her mom's inability to speak due to her gas, letting another big one go as she laughed to herself. "PRRRRRRRBBBBBRRRBBBPPPPRRRBBBBPPOTTRTRRRRBBBBPPPPTTRTRRTRTTRTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!" Violet moaned with relief at her worst-smelling blast yet, shaking her big butt to tease her mom, thereby moving her mom's head back and forth against butt, and getting her face wedged in deeper to her daughter's lethal-smelling behind.

Helen could only let out moans of despair now, now trapped between the sexy butt cheeks of her gassy daughter, she released some tension from her own butt. "PPRPRPRRPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBRRRBRBRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBVBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!" Her anus beneath her pants stretched even further than before, partially because of her power.

"Awe, are you trying to fill my bubble with your own farts? That's so cute!~" Violet said, shaking her butt back and forth before biting her lip and stopping the shaking, causing her booty to jiggle a little against Helen's face. "BRRRRPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRTTTRTTTTBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPTTRTTTTTTBBBBBBB!" Violet released a 'small' fart against her mom's face, this fart blowing Helen's hair back and fluttering her eyelashes. "Ahhh~ That felt sooooo good! Probably smells pretty good too, huh? Nice and eggy? Tell you what mom. If you admit my farts are better than yours, I'll let you out of that smelly gas bubble. Deal?" Violet said, looking back at her mom with a grin.

"Ok _cough_ Yes! _cough cough_" She said, coughing hard, not meaning to suffocate herself with her own farts. "Your _cough_ farts _cough_ are _cough_ better!" Helen struggled, but managed to say it.

Violet then smiled to herself. "See, was that so hard?" She said teasingly, before releasing Helen from her smelly prison, allowing her to fall to the floor as the once-contained stink filled the room in seconds.

"Now I know why you and Dash fight all the time..." Helen gasped, taking deep breaths between her words, trying to get some fresh air, even though the room was already filled with their flatulence, then after regaining her normal breathing, she started talking again. "But no, really! I'm actually kinda proud."

"Really? Why is that?" Violet laughed a little, but mostly confused as she looked down at her mom, who was resting on the ground.

"I don't know...I guess, I'm proud because I raised a good farter. Don't get me wrong, that was quite an experience. Something that will definitely come in handy against bad guys!" She pressed her hand to her lungs, which were burning from her daughter's farts. "But don't you ever use your farts to torture teenage boys, ok? It's bad enough you do it to Dash sometimes."

"I won't! Only if they're asking me to do it! And Dash asks for it by annoying me! Hahaha!" Violet started laughing at the thought of Dash taking her morning-thunder farts face first in the mornings before school to wake him up.

"Well, I just don't want to hear you two fighting." She put her hands on her hips. "And why would they ask you to do it?" She pushed out another ripper. "PUURRRRRRRRRRRT!" She tried fanning it away, but it didn't matter due to the smell of the room already.

"I don't know? Some guys like it for some reason! Sometimes I feel like Dash likes it honestly!" Violet said, with a bit of a chuckle towards the end of it, before lifting a leg a little off the ground.

"PBBBBBBBBBRRRBBBBPPPRRRBBT!" Violet's anus stretched out as her fart was released, fluttering her grey and white pajama pants and shaking her tight butt.

Helen chuckled. "You know, maybe your father likes it too, sometimes in bed I can fell his- um, I just know." She said, trying to be discreet.  
"No way! I guess boys are just gross like that huh? I mean who could ever find-" Violet squatted down a bit, sticking her thick butt out.

"PRRBBBBRBRBBTBTBTBBTBTBTBTBBTRPTPTPTPPRTBTBTBBBRBRBRBBRBRBRBBBBTBTBTTTPTPTPTPTPPTRP!"

"-THAT attractive? It smells terrible! Especially mine, geez!" Violet said, fanning behind her reeking butt with a laugh at how bad she stunk.

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware of how bad you stink, Violet! And I guess so, I suppose that means they're attracted to gross girls." Helen joked, laughing as she also fanned Violet's smell away. "People find our butts attractive, so it's fitting they find anything they do attractive too, and so they put up with the smell, I guess." Helen turned around and stuck out her large butt.

"PPRRRRBBRBBRBRRBRRBRRRBRRBRRPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!"

Her fart blew Violet's hair back, her widely stretched anus could be seen through her pants, which puffed up while her butt jiggled. "Geez, I think all this farting is stretching out my butt! Maybe that's why it looks bigger!"

"I wouldn't doubt it! Your farts are strong! Hopefully Dash can find a girl that can fart as good as I do!" Violet lifted a leg to her chest and grunted.

"PRRBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRBBBOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOORRPPPPPTRTTRTTTTTPPOPOPPPBBBBBBBBBOOOOBBRRRRRTTRTT!"

Violet's fart seemed to wilt the flowers that her mother had next to her window, and peel paint off the walls from the rotten stench. Violet took a deep breath of the stink, before signing in bliss. "Who am I kidding? That's impossible!"

_To be continued in chapter two!_


	2. Chapter 2

Violet's fart seemed to wilt the flowers that her mother had next to her window, and peel paint off the walls from the rotten stench. Violet took a deep breath of the stink, before signing in bliss. "Who am I kidding? That's impossible!"

Helen plugged her nose. "You're probably right! Besides, your farts really stink! Phew!" She wanted to open the window, but she thought maybe Violet wanted to keep the smell in. "Well, any guy would be lucky to have you! Especially if you sit right in their lap! Or at least have your butt pointed at their lap!" She thought about the time she sat on Bob's lap and farted, then about each time Bob snuck up from behind and his crotch got blasted. "I mean, y'know, if it works out...and maybe when you're older..."

"If what works out? I can work farts out! Of my butt!" Violet said jokingly, turning around quick towards her mom, sticking her tounge and her booty out as she pointed at her fat butt.

"PRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPTBBBBBBBBBBRTTRRTTTBBBBBBPPPPPPPPTTTT!"

This fart shook Violet's butt like crazy, burning a small hole in her panties from her gas' ungodly stink.

"I-I was talking about one of your relationships!" Helen said while chuckling as she fanned the air desperately, trying not to smell Violet's worst fart yet. "And you're not the only one!" Helen turned around and bent over, her butt facing Violet's.

PPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPBBBBBBBBBBPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTT!

Not only did this blast shake Helen's butt, but the outward force shook Violet's butt too, puffing up her pants and stretching them out more.

"Hahaha! That's for sure! You certainly stink as well! I think you shook MY butt with YOUR farts!" Violet said, laughing at the idea as she fanned her nose too. "Try this one!" Violet said, backing up into her mom's bigger butt until the two bootys were touching. Violet gave a feminine grunt.

PRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFRRTTTRTTTTTBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTBBTBRTBBTPTPTOOT!

Violet's mouth was agape at how much this one stunk and how loud it was. "Excuuuuuuuuse me!~" Violet said, fanning her nose with a huge surprised grin.

"Y-You're excused!~" Helen moaned, biting her lip after her daughter's latest fart shook both their asses, and also made her feel wet for some reason.

PFFFFFFFFTTT! PRRRTTRBTBRBRRBRRRRRRRRRRBTT! PPPBBBBBBBPBBBBPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBBPBBBBBBBBBBBPBBBBBBBBPBBPBBPBPRRRRTRRRTTRRRRTTT!

"Oh my gosh!~" Helen gasped after her three releases, all of which shook their butts even more. "I can hardly contain these bombs anymore!"

PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTT!

She closed her eyes and moaned hard from how great her longest fart blast felt, which stretched out her pants to the limit, her anus stretched wide enough to fit a soccer ball during the fart* "Now excuuuuse me! They're really coming out now!" She said, smiling with her nose plugged.

Violet held back a deep moan, trying to contain it by biting her lip as well. She sniffs the air curiously, before quickly starting to fan her nose. "Woo! Dang mom, I think your farts are getting more rotten!" Violet said, impressed by the stench's potency. "And stronger! Your pants look like they got 3 sizes bigger from that cannon you call a butt!" Violet said, spanking her mother's big near-visible butt, before grabbing her one of her own asscheeks, pulling it to the side and releasing another blast herself.

"PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBABABABBABAABBABAPPPPPTPTPPPTTPTPTPTPPTPTPTPPTPPTPPBBBBBBB!"

Violet's fart rang throughout the air as she lifted up her pointer finger, with a squinted eye, a grin, and lifted leg. "Wait wait! Wait for it, it's coming!~"

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTBTBTBTBBBBBBTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBTBTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTBBTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTPPTPTPTPPPPPPPPBTBBTTBBTTTBBBBBBBBBBRBTBTBTBBTBTBTBTBBBBBB!"

This fart was strong enough to blow the hole in her panties even bigger, and puffing up her white pajama pants so far her butt looked like two basketballs. The stink was absolutely god awful, bad enough to peel a large amount of paint off the wall.

Helen's butt wobbled and wiggled on its own way more than normal for any girl with a big gassy butt as a result of her butt being spanked. "Sweetie I've ripped and torn a lot of pairs of pants with these butt bom-!" Helen's nose was suddenly hit with the smell of Violet's fart, hitting her like a sack of old fish that had been sitting in the sun for too long. "Violet! That's inhuman!" The force of her butt wobbles forced some more farts out. PFFFFFFfffsfsssssspppttt...Pbbbrbrrrppssssstppppp...PBBBBPPPPSSS...PRRRRBBRBBBbbbbbbbbppp...pppBbbBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!

"Hehe, sorry! Has my gas always stunk this bad? I think your gas is really powerful and loud, while mine are really stinky and loud, but not too powerful. Not yet, anyway!" Violet said with a giggle and butt shake at the end, delighted that she could burn a hole in her blue panties and puff up her white PJ pants with her gas. "Oop! Get ready for some more funk!" Violet said lifting a leg into the air and a squinted eye.

"PRBRBRBRBBRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBTBBTTBTBTBBTBTBTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

"Geez, you're going to peel all the layers of paint off these walls!" Helen joked, covering her mouth and fanning Violet's fumes. "It's a good thing our superhero suits are designed to withstand even our most powerful farts." She looked at her daughter's butt, which was already huge from all the gas. "I remember when my butt looked like that." She chuckled a bit, some small farts belting out of her.

"Well I sure hope so! With how good-I MEAN how bad my gas has been smelling, those super suits are gonna need all the help they can get!" Violet said, reaching behind her to press the farts that were puffing up her tainted PJ pants out from under them, releasing more stink into the air.

Helen fanned away the formerly trapped fumes from Violet's butt. "Yeah, they should also be able to withstand the hottest, smelliest most hole-burning farts we got!" She pulled the back of her pants out from the top to air them out, her butt cheeks still wobbly, pushing out an airy hisser as her trapped stink came out. "pffffffffffffffffffffffffffssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..."

"Woo! Your farts are so warm, mom!" Violet said, fanning away Helen's hot gas from her face. "It's like sauna in here now!" Violet said as she pulled the back of her pants down, showing off her large pale behind, before she released a hissing release of her own. "pppppssssssssssssssspspspsppspsspssssssssstttttttt!"

"It sure is!" The smell of her daughter's hisser hits her nose. "Whew! You know, I wish you could see farts in the cold, because I could have avoided smelling that if I could see it! Then I'd know if you were trying to blast me with SBDs while invisible like you have before." Helen said, she was used to seeing her daughter's bare ass, which had gotten huge for her age.

Violet giggled. "Yeah, that is always fun. I love people's reactions when they get an unexpected blast of my gas!" Violet said before lifting a leg a little, clenching her fists. "PRRRBBBBRRTTT!" Violet lowered her leg with a sigh of relief and a disappointed look on her face. "Awe, just a small one."

"Want some help?" Helen stepped back, stretching her arms so that she grabbed her daughter's ass by surprise, squeezing it hard.

Violet yelped in surprise, before unleashing a beast. PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRBRBRBRBRRPPPRPRPPRPPTPPTTPPRPRPRPRBRBBBRRBRBRBBTTBTBTBBTTBBTRTRRPPPRPPPRRPRPRPRPP!

"Is that better honey?" Helen quickly plugged her nose "How's that for an unexpected blast of your gas?" Her stomach slowly rumbled again, it would get louder every moment, and make her stretchable stomach and butt vibrate once loud and powerful enough.

"Much better! Thanks mom!" Violet blushed at her mom suddenly grabbing her toned butt, but was grateful for being able to fart bigger at the grab. Helen realized she had to rip one too. "PBBBBBBBBBBBBRRBBRBBBRBPRPRPPPPRRTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrppppsssst!"

"No problem, honey!" Her stomach and butt rumbled again, this time in such a way that her gas was fighting to get out of her, making her body wobble in a cartoonish manner. "Boy, this one is for sure gonna stretch my butt hole..."

"Oh really? Well let's just see about that, big booty!" Violet says before smacking her mom's humongous bubble butt, sending it into a jiggling frenzy.

Helen bit her lip. "Oh gosh, you've done it now, it's coming ou-" "PPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPBBPBBBBBPBBBPBBBBBBPBBBBBPBRRRRRTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPRRPRPRRPRFFFFFFFFFBFFBFFBFFBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!" This fart not only made her anus stretch by a whole 12 inches, but after a few moments it stretched her anus enough to rip through her pants.

The windows of Mrs. Incredible's bedroom were blown out from the force of the fart, releasing the combined gas into the neighborhood in a thick fog.

"Heheh, looks like that one was too much for that window to handle. Hopefully there wasn't anybody walking near our house..." Helen sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her head as she and her daughter stood there, shocked. "...for the next day or so..."


End file.
